


I’m So Stupid to Believe in Doing the Right Thing in this Totally Fucked Up World

by used_songs



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Season 6Prompt #96 ImpossibleAmnesty Round 12





	I’m So Stupid to Believe in Doing the Right Thing in this Totally Fucked Up World

Jane turned her back, deliberate provocation. “Will you?”  
  
Claire stepped lightly across the floor, bare feet on cold marble. She ran one hand down Jane’s bare shoulder and then caught the zipper pull between her fingers. Tugged. Held on.  
  
“Are you staying?” Jane asked, her voice rough and throaty, as she swayed slightly in the doorway.  
  
Claire let her smile quirk up. “I don’t think so. Not tonight.”  
  
Jane turned her head, hair shining in the light from the bathroom. “Are you sure you won’t join me?”  
  
Claire’s hand dropped to her side. “I have some business to attend to.”


End file.
